Prelude to the Dark Prince
by Rinoneechan17
Summary: In the early 1940s, Regina Grey only sought to attend Hogwarts to further her goals of working towards the cooperation of foreign magical countries. However, she did not expect to meet Tom Riddle. Will she fall for his charm or see through his powerful deception? Voldemort/OC. Rated M for sex and violence.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series nor the films**

**Rated M for violence and sexual content**

**Enjoy  
**

* * *

**London, April 1928...  
**

A woman sat by her lonesome outside a small cafe. The other Muggles around her whispered, both mesmerized and confused by her choice of clothes. A gray Chinese dress with dark blue patterns of dragons and birds all over it, and a large black shawl. What mesmerized the Muggles most was the woman's beauty. Her hair was red like a phoenix and her eyes shone like two glittering emeralds. The woman had a youthful face, making it impossible to judge her age. The male Muggles gazed at her, debating whether or not to approach her.

The woman took a sip of her coffee and sensed a presence standing on the other side of the table. "Hello, Albus."

"Good afternoon, Lady Grey," Albus bowed in respect. "May I sit with you?"

"Of course."

Albus did so, earning the envy of every man around them. He noticed this and smirked, "Still an object of desire, I see."

"Ignore them. They're just Muggles," she insisted.

"Which makes me curious as to why you chose here to meet."

"That's the thing about Muggles. Who are they going to tell about our silly conversations?"

Albus smiled and nodded. "What is it you wanted to discuss?"

"Can't I have a simple conversation with an old friend?"

"Curious that you would refer to me as an old friend seeing as how the last time we saw each other, you told me to go to hell," he said with a soft, sad smile. "What is this really about?"

Lady Grey gently tapped her finger on the rim of her coffee cup. Reluctantly, she met his gaze. "I regret how things fell apart between all of us. Nearly twenty years have gone by, and yet...it feels like yesterday that Ariana and I were playing the garden. I must admit, I did not expect that you would show...but you were always a gentleman, weren't you, Albus?"

He reached across the table and placed his hand on her trembling one, "My dear...tell me what bothers you?"

"I'm pregnant."

Shock filled Albus' mind. It took him a long moment before he could comprehend her words. He leaned back in his chair and shook his head in disbelief. "Does...does Aberforth know? Have you told him?"

Lady Grey lowered and shook her head, fighting back tears. "Aberforth isn't the father."

"Then who is?"

Still, she kept her head down. "He came to me this past winter. He sought reconciliation and forgiveness, but I never gave it to him. Yet, he kept...asking and pushing. He wanted my affections. I tried so hard to resist him, but...you of all people know how charming he can be."

"You didn't...," his voice trailed off in disbelief. "You couldn't have..."

"I'm sorry, Albus," Lady Grey said as she looked at him. "I realized too late what he really wanted from me...and now it's too late to deny it."

Albus rubbed his forehead in frustration, "Does he know you are pregnant?"

"No. I've denied him access to Avalon to delay his discovery of my condition. And to make matters significantly more complicated, I am Head Auror of the Auror Office. Eventually, this-" she placed her hand on her stomach "-will be known."

Albus leaned forward and lowered his voice, "You have to stay in Avalon. At least until the child is born."

"I cannot. I told you, I am Head A-"

"Your job should not come before your family, Rhiannon," he snapped.

Lady Grey shifted her jaw in anger as she glared at him, "I abandoned that name long ago...Rhiannon le Fay is gone."

"Forgive me, _Delilah_. Old habits die hard."

A tense silence brewed between them. Albus finally spoke, "Why come to me? What do you expect from me? Do you think I can somehow abort the child?"

"No, Heaven's sake, no, Albus. I want this child. Never in my life have I dreamed of the day I would become a mother. I am scared. Scared beyond belief. Yet, I am...happy," she gave a genuine smile. "But I need your help, Albus. My mother will soon discover this pregnancy and when she does, she will expel me from Avalon until the day she dies."

"You don't know that for sure."

"I know my mother. She will not accept any child sired by a man she has not deemed worthy. I am already abandoned by her. I fear my father's house in Godric's Hollow is no longer safe either. It won't be long before he goes there to find me."

Albus sighed and rubbed his forehead in thought, "The only thing I can think of to do...is to hide you in various places until the child is born. From then, it'll be up to you to protect your child."

"I want to hide this child from him. It cannot grow up to be like him...so vile and cruel. So hateful towards Muggles and the like. It must bloom in a place full of love and light as does all children deserve."

Lady Grey clenched her fist. Albus could see she meant every word. He reached across the table and placed his hand on hers. "I swear to you, Delilah. I will do everything in my power to see to it that you are able to fulfill your dream for your child."

With tears in her eyes, she she held his hand in both of hers. "Thank you, Albus. Thank you."

**The Leaky Cauldron, London, October 31, 1928...**

A mousy barmaid grabbed her case of cleaning supplies and dragged it upstairs to the second floor. She knew the first three rooms on her left were empty and already cleaned, so she moved on to Room 13. She knocked twice, "Housekeeping."

Soft groans came from inside the room. The barmaid huffed in exhaustion, "May I come in?"

"P-please!"

The barmaid frowned and opened the door. She scanned the room until her eyes fell upon the woman on the bed. She was hunched over, holding her swollen belly. The woman's fierce red hair was matted with sweat, and the sheets beneath her were stained. The woman looked up at the barmaid, "Please, help me! I-I'm in labor!"

The barmaid dropped her case and ran over in a hurry. She lifted the woman's skirts and saw a tiny, hairy head sticking out between her legs. The barmaid's mind suddenly became very clear. She lowered the skirt and looked at the woman, "What's your name, dear?"

"Delilah. Delilah Grey!" the poor woman huffed in pain, her face nearly as red as her hair.

"Okay. Delilah, the baby's head is already out. Its too late to move you. Keep calm and keep breathing, alright? I'm gonna grab some clean rags." She ran to her case and grabbed several white rags. She hurried back to the bed. The barmaid placed Delilah's feet on the end rails to push on and forced her knees apart. "Alright, my dear, you need to push. Push!"

Delilah let out a terrible cry of pain as she pushed. The barmaid caught the baby's head and curled her fingers under it's armpits, pulling as Delilah pushed. With a final, angry cry, the baby slid right out. The barmaid cried out in happiness as the baby coughed and frowned in confusion, blinking it's little blue eyes. Delilah summoned as much energy as she could and peered over her knees, "What is it?"

The barmaid smiled at her, "A beautiful girl. Congratulations, Miss Grey."

Delilah sighed in relief and fell back against the bed. She closed her eyes, "What is your name, barmaid?"

"Isobel."

With a groan, Delilah sat up, watching as Isobel the barmaid wrapped the newborn girl in clean rags. "Thank you, Isobel," she said. "I shall give her your name."

"Really?" Isobel blushed. "All I did was catch her."

"You certainly did more than that. Again, thank you."

Isobel nodded and walked over to the side of the bed. Delilah gave a small smile as Isobel handed the baby girl to her. She held her newborn in her arms, bouncing her slightly. "She shall be named...Regina Charisse Isobel Grey."

* * *

**end of Prologue  
**

**please review **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series and/or films nor characters**

**Rated M for sexuality and gore violence**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Hogwarts Express, Platform 9 3/4, September 1, 1940...**

Lady Delilah walked along the platform with grace. Other parents parted to let her pass, urging their children to move. Despite being treated with respect, Lady Delilah glanced around in fear as if one of them was going to lash out and take her daughter away. She hurried her daughter along towards the middle of the train. Little Regina groaned against her mother's pushes, "Mumma, stop it. I can't walk as fast as you."

"Nonsense, my dear. Come on, now. Keep up."

"But, Mumma-"

"Hush, Regina."

Regina stuck out her lower lip in defeat. Standing next to her mother, one could tell she was a miniature version of Lady Delilah. She had the same phoenix red hair that was pinned up and out of her face to reveal her burning sapphire blue eyes. Lady Delilah stopped near the stairs to the car of the train and knelt down to meet her daughter at eye level. "Now, do you have your ring?"

Regina raised her right hand. On her ring finger was a silver band with a single jewel; a purple stone smoothed into a sphere. It was very similar to her mother's ring. This ring signified Regina's status as a princess of Avalon. It was priceless. "Take my word, Regina. If you lose this ring, I'll have your head, understand?"

"Yes, mumma."

"Good. I love you," she said, grooming her daughter's face of dirt. "I'll write you everyday, alright? Study hard, understand?"

"Yes, mumma."

"Good." Lady Delilah got up and pulled her daughter into a tight hug. Reluctantly, Regina hugged her back. A sharp sound sliced through the smoke. Lady Delilah huffed and wiped away her tears. She walked Regina to the stairs where a gentleman helped her up. "Take good care of Salvatore."

"Yes, mumma. I love you."

"I love you, too, my dear."

Regina followed a few students inside the carriage. She dragged her bag behind her, trying to find an empty booth. Lots of them were already full and the train was already moving. As she passed by a carriage, an arm shot out in front of her, blocking her path. A boy, who could've been only two years older than her, gave her a wicked smile, "Hello, Love...where do you think you're going?"

"To find a seat," Regina answered.

"You could sit with us," he gestured inside where four of his friends were waiting. One boy was too busy burying his nose in a book to notice what his friends were doing. "Come on, we don't bite...much."

"No, thank you," she said as politely as she could. She pushed his arm aside and kept walking. A kitten lept from her bag and hopped onto her shoulder. It was small and lithe with bright hazel eyes. It mewed and rubbed it's head against her chin. Regina scratched behind it's ear, "Yes, yes, I'll find us a place to rest. Don't worry, Salvatore."

Salvatore purred in response. Regina finally found an empty carriage and settled herself inside. Salvatore curled up by the window and went to sleep. Regina had just opened her textbook when a knock came on the carriage door. An unusually tall boy poked his head inside, "Do you mind if I join ya? Everywhere else is full."

"Sure."

The tall boy had to duck his head in order to get inside. He plopped down on the seat, nearly sitting down on Salvatore. The kitten jumped up in surprise. "Oh, sorry there, lil' fella."

"His name is Salvatore. And don't worry, you just startled him. He's very friendly," Regina said.

"I'm Rubeus Hagrid, by the way," he said proudly.

"Regina Grey. Pleasure."

"So...you excited for the first year?"

"Very."

Hagrid frowned and folded his arms over his chest, "You're very direct, huh?"

"Yes."

**Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...**

Regina walked alongside Hagrid as they followed an elderly woman to the front table where other professors sat. In front of the table was a stool which sat an old hat. The woman stood next to the hat and cleared her throat. The room grew quiet and the hat suddenly came alive. Regina tugged on Hagrid's sleeve and he leaned down to hear her, "That's the sorting hat."

"Sorting hat? For what?" he asked.

"My mum told me that it will choose a house for us."

"Blimey," Hagrid breathed. "So Professor Merrythought gots a list of names on that scroll then?"

"I suspect so," Regina replied.

The first student was called up to be sorted. Regina glanced at the professor's table. At the center, a frail old man sat dressed in rich robes with a hat lined in fur. He seemed quite out of it, like he was sleeping with his eyes open. Regina recognized one face. Sitting next to the Headmaster, was a more spry, older man. His hair was only shoulder-length and his beard was nicely trimmed short. _Professor Albus Dumbledore_, she thought.

"Regina Grey," called Professor Merrythought.

Regina froze as tension built into the air. She could feel everyone's eyes on her. She summoned her courage and walked over to the stool. As she gazed out, prejudice eyes glared back. She could even feel the judgement of the professors behind her. Professor Merrythought had barely placed the hat on her head when it cried out, "RAVENCLAW!"

Down at the Slytherin table, a handsome Third-Year boy glanced up from his book and watched the Regina Grey hop off the stool to join her fellow Ravenclaws. He was intrigued by her beauty, her striking, unusual red hair that stood out among everything else. His friend one his right giggled with the other Slytherins. He leaned to join in, "What's that?"

"Oh, Avery was just saying how it's a shame that princess didn't end up in Slytherin," his friend said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" the boy asked, confused.

"Come on, Tom, don't you know?"

"Enlighten me, Dolohov."

Dolohov leaned in closer to Tom as he kept his eyes on the Ravenclaw table, "That is Regina Grey, daughter of Lady Delilah Grey of Avalon."

"Of Avalon? The sacred isle of Morgan le Fey?" Tom asked, surprised.

"The very one. And that's not all," Dolohov lowered his voice, "They say that her father is that wizard that's running around Europe, terrorizing filthy Muggles."

Tom narrowed his eyes, "Gellert Grindelwald?"

Dolohov nodded. He shrugged and composed himself, "Though, it's only a rumor. Could be false."

"Or true," Tom mumbled, staring at the back of Regina Grey.

**Library, December 1940...**

Regina walked slowly as she read a passage from a book. She kept a subconscious eye out for others, careful not to bump into them. Two Slytherin girls walked by slapped the book right out of her hands. They kept walking, giggling as they left the library. Regina sighed and got down to pick it up. Several of the fragile pages had flown out from the book and she began to gather them. She nearly yelped as someone knelt down in front of her to help her. "Here."

"Thank you," she said shyly. She stood back up, holding the book and pages against her chest. The boy gave her a small, charming smile. His light blue eyes shined despite the dimmed lighting. And he was extremely handsome, that much she noticed. "I'm Tom Riddle, by the way."

"Regina Grey."

"Nice to meet you, Regina. You shouldn't let those stupid girls get to you," he waved dismissively at the door. "They're just probably jealous."

"Of what?" she asked, curious for an answer.

He shrugged, "Everything about you. For one, you're pretty."

Regina's smile fell. She composed her face to be devoid of emotion, "Thank you, Tom, for helping me. Now, if you excuse me, I have to get back to studying."

Tom frowned in confusion. He walked after her, "Wait, I didn't mean to offend-"

"You didn't," she said and then continued walking.

Tom went after again. He ran around to block her path, "Look, honestly, I don't know what I said that turned you off, but I just want to talk to you."

"There is nothing to talk about. My mother warned me about boys like you," she said as she narrowed her eyes at him. "You use your charm to sway others. Flattery is something that won't work on me, so you ought to not waste time."

"I don't think I'm wasting my time."

"But you're wasting mine."

With that, Regina walked around him and exited the library. Tom dropped his charming facade and turned to watch her leave. As he stared at her, his hands curled into fists. Then he relaxed. He fixed his shirt collar then walked back to join his friends, secretly determined to befriend Regina Grey.

**Hogwarts Express, Platform 9 3/4, June 1941...**

"Don't forget to write to me, Hagrid," Regina said as she exited the train. "I want to know you're doing alright."

"I will, I will, Regina. I promise," he said.

"Good." She hugged him. Hagrid attempted to hide his blush. Regina glanced back, seeing her mother waiting. She waved goodbye to Hagrid then walked off to join her mother. Only half-way there, Tom Riddle stepped in front of her. Regina dropped her smile immediately, "Honestly, don't you have better things to do than to bother me."

"Can't I just say goodbye to you without you ripping my head off?"

Regina rolled her eyes then nodded. Tom tried to suppress his triumphant smile as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. Regina stared at him, trying to study his motives. She sighed then got on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek before running off to her mother. "Mumma, I missed you!"

"I missed you, too, darling," Delilah held her daughter tightly. "I missed you so much."

A manservant lugged Regina's luggage with Salvatore sitting on his shoulder. Delilah gestured for her daughter to follow the manservant. She glanced back and saw Tom Riddle watching them, unblinkingly. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion and followed her daughter and manservant. "Regina," she said urgently, "who was that boy whom you said goodbye to?"

"Hagrid? He's a friend," Regina answered as she climbed into the car.

"No. The other boy."

Regina glanced out the window as her mother climbed in. She fiddled with her coat buttons. Delilah stared at her daughter, "Regina, answer me. Who was that boy?"

"Tom Riddle."

"The boy you told me about in your letters?"

"Yes," Regina said after a long moment.

Delilah glanced back at the train station then at her daughter, "Do you like him?"

Regina said nothing, only glaring out the window. Delilah sighed and slouched in her seat, "Driver, take us home."


End file.
